Metal fill structures extending from the lowest level metal line level to the uppermost level metal line level are employed to protect semiconductor structures within the enclosed area. While providing effective protection against moisture or impurity ingress, such a metal fill structures provides a large capacitance due to the large volume of conductive material. Capacitive coupling between metal interconnect structures and the metal fill structures may slow signal propagation in the metal interconnect structures, thereby degrading performance of a semiconductor chip.